Road to Destiny
by illusionist.sonata
Summary: Amon and Robin are both witch hunters, raised in Italy, enemies for life. Little did they know that they will be working together for the STNJ, just when they think that's bad, wait til they get to training camp... Please R & R. Chapter 2 up!
1. Enemies for life

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, I just love the anime so that is why this story is here .

Note: there will be a lot of swearing in this story, so if u think it's not for you, please don't read it, or if u do read it, don't flame me .

**Road to Destiny**

Chapter 1 - Enemies for life...

Sena Robin, an 18-yr-old girl, raised in an Italian monastery, a fire-craft user. She had been sent from the STN in Italy to Japan, to be a replacement for the STN-J. Robin looked out of the plane window, all she saw were white clouds floating, Robin sighed.

"How boring, I wish I didn't have to leave Italy, why do I have to go all the way to Japan" Robin mumbled silently.

The flight attendant politely offered Robin a face towel as she requested and quickly went away.

"I wish I was back in Italy now, it's nearly New Year, it must be so fun" she sighed again.

Stepping down from the plane, she saw a man with blonde hair and glasses waiting for her. She approached him with her small suitcase by her side; the young man gave her a silent smile and signalled her to follow him. Robin followed the blonde hair man outside the airport, they arrived at his car, and he spoke finally,

"My name is Michael Lee, I was assigned to pick you up today, it's nice to meet you, Robin," Michael said.

"Thanks for all the trouble, it's nice to meet you too" Robin answered. She stepped into his car contently, not knowing that trouble will start finding her sooner or later, or may be really soon.

Masaki Amon, 18 yrs old, who was raised in Italy, a wind-craft user. He has been sent from Italy to be the new hunter in STN-J in Japan, little does he knows that Robin is also going to be working at the same place as he does, at the STN-J office. What awaits him is nothing he has ever expected.

At the STN-J office, Dojima is reading magazine and slacking off work like usual, while Karasuma buried herself in searching for the clues involving witches. Dojima flipped through a few pages before gulping down her already cold coffee.

"It's about time our new hunters arrive don't you think, Karasuma-san?" Dojima said loudly.

"Uh huh, Michael is said to pick up one of them, I heard it's a 18 yrs old girl, and Touko is picking up the other one." Karasuma answered as she kept searching through all the files. Another hour passed by silently, and there are still no signs of the new hunters.

Dojima began to worry. She stood up and walked downstairs, as she walked out of the entrance door, Michael stepped out of the car.

"Ahhh, Michael, your finally here, where is the new girl?" Dojima asked in delight. Robin stepped out of the car and faced Dojima.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you" Robin gave a smile.

"Wah, u look quite young" Dojima examined Robin from top to toe, admiring her fine delicate features and wished to herself to be back at that age again.

"Now now Dojima, let her go to the office will ya? She is new." Michael interrupted. He leaded Robin and Dojima back to the office.

Robin stepped into the dark and empty office, with only Karasuma still working silently. The place seemed distant and unfriendly, Robin was nervous; she wondered what it would be like to be stuck here.

"Weird place," Robin thought to herself. Suddenly, Robin heard voices at the other elevator, one very warm woman's voice, while the other's is of a young man. His voice sounded too familiar, way too familiar in Robin's opinion.

"So this is the office, right?" the young man said. At that point, Robin stood in the same spot, dumbstruck, thinking why on Earth would that voice be here, or more like, what the hell is that person doing here.

"N..no way, that guy is here too?" Robin looked at the elevator door as it opened. Slowly Amon stepped out with Touko; he took a glance around and saw Robin, his jaw dropped.

"Wh...why...why are you here?" Amon pointed to Robin. His face now represents somewhat of a monkey whining for banana.

"That line is mine." Robin scolded.

"You two seems to know each other?" Michael asked randomly.

"She has been my enemy since we were like 5, the annoying git with pig-tails," said Amon.

"Well, you, Amon, are a brainless dumbass" Robin spat back.

Dojima, Michael and Touko can feel the thunder struck on the background. Even Karasuma stopped working because of the intense atmosphere as soon as the youngsters stepped foot in the office. She took a quick glance at Amon and Robin before giving a huge sweat drop and went back to her files again.

"Now now, let's settle down shall we?" said Dojima nervously, wondering what to do best in a situation like this.

At the same time, Sakaki walked into the room full of intensity, he glanced around at everyone, but only to see Amon and Robin arguing with each other. Sakaki sweat dropped, 'Are these guys meant to be our new hunters?' Karasuma gave him a nod.

"Amon, Robin, behave yourself, you're not here to fight." Karasuma said sternly.

Amon and Robin gave each other their last loathing look, before letting Michael and Touko show them their desks.

Unfortunately, because of not knowing about Amon and Robin's history of being childhood enemy, their desks are opposite each other, which will give them more opportunities to argue. The STN-J office will have a hard time with these 2 new hunters.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I plan to add some extra stuff to Amon and Robin, which will be revealed in later chapters. Please R&R.


	2. First Assignment

**Here is the 2nd chapter, I want to thank you guys for your reviews, it made me very happy, I did some minor editing for this chapter, I'm still continuing, but it'll be a while since I'm working on my other story of FMA, hasn't been published yet -;;.**

**For those who read Yakitate Japan…I borrowed one of the character's name coz I think it's funny, so please don't kill me :P (my friend is gonna kill me if she reads it TT).**

**Rated M to be on the safe side…There are swearings, mild violences and future adult contents (may be). **

**Disclaimer: WHR doesn't belong to me…except I would love it own it XD…lol.**

Chapter 2 – First assignment.

Robin opened her eyes as her alarm clock rang. She took one glance at the weather outside and mumbled to herself at why she has to get up so early. Rubbing her eyes she tried to tell herself that her encounter with Amon the day before wasn't real. But in the back of her mind, she knew that sooner or later she will have to face the fact that her eternal childhood enemy will be working with her from now on.

Robin got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After cleaning up herself, she got changed into fresh clothes and went to the kitchen. She found a note from Doujima:

Robin,

Please help yourself, this is now your home too.

I'll see you at the office.

Doujima.

Robin smiled, she was happy that she is living with Doujima, after all, she seemed to be the most fun person out of the entire office. Robin ate her breakfast and got ready to go to the office. Catching the train was what bothered Robin the most, back in Italy she could just travelled around in her Vespa, but it won't arrive until next few weeks, she'll have to deal with it somehow.

Amon stepped into the dark office with Michael, and made himself comfortable in his own desk, while Michael turned on his computer and started typing with inhuman speed.

"You want a coffee Michael?" Amon asked.

"Sure thanks." Michael replied, still typing on his computer like crazy.

Amon walked to the kitchen and made 2 coffees. He passed 1 to Michael and went back to his desk and started sipping on the hot steamy coffee while looking at some files. Karasuma entered the room with a bunch of papers, looking stressed out. She passed Amon and Michael some documents before going into the kitchen and made herself something to calm her nerves.

Amon looked at the files, his first assignment seemed easy enough, he flipped through the pages as footsteps approached. The next thing he knew, Robin threw her bag on her desk, making a loud noise. Amon frowned, ' if I'm gonna be working with that THING, oh for fuck sakes I'll strangle her til the last god damn min and make her suffer.' Robin gave him a glare as she sat herself down with the files from Karasuma and started reading.

Karasuma approached them a moment later with the files in her hand.

"I suppose you two have read over your first assignment, you will be the main action in this case, Sakaki and I will be back up if anything goes wrong. Is that understood?" Karasuma's voice was too firm for Amon or Robin to even consider protesting. They nodded in silent.

"The suspect is Azuma Kazuma, born 1977, his whole family have been witches for 12 generations. We will get started in an hour, get yourself ready, study the location, Robin, dress up a bit, the suspect tends to go for pretty young girls, Amon, watch her from the distant, any strange move or approaches from this guy, take him out." Karasuma showed them the photo of the suspect and walked off to get ready.

Amon and Robin both sighed, it's going to be a long day. Doujima came into the office with a big bag of clothes for the assignment, and before Robin know it, she is being dragged along by Doujima to the change room for the make over.

Half an hour later, Robin came out of the room, looking completely different than before. Even Amon found it hard to throw insults at her. He admired her from head to toe, at the same time blushed a little. Robin's hair was down and with big wavy curl adding more volume to her already beautiful dark blonde hair, a blue silky halter top that show enough to let a guy's imagination runs wild, and a short skirt that showed a reasonable length of leg, the high heels added more to Robin's fine figure, and to top it all, Doujima's talent with make up gave a final touch that would attract any guys who could lay eyes on Robin.

Amon tried to get some words out of his mouth, but found himself staring at Robin while his cheeks grew hotter each second. Sakaki sniggered at Amon for perving on Robin in such way, 'I have a lot to tease him after this case, hehehe.' Smirking to himself, Sakaki leaded the bunch to the van parked downstairs. Robin picked up her coat on the way and put it on to cover herself.

As they arrived at the location, Amon went inside the bar first, and found himself a comfortable seat in a corner. He looked around and noticed their suspect Azuma talking to a woman at the bar. At that moment, the door opened, and a beautiful girl walked in, Amon's jaw dropped as Robin walked into the bar in the sexiest way that he had never seen her do before. That fine figure had made heads turn as soon as she entered the bar. Somewhere at the back of his mind Amon wanted her at that moment, may be the ice barrier between both of them can be slowly replaced with feelings…or lust, either way Amon would have to decide for himself.

Robin spotted Azuma at the bar looking at her, she looked at him and gave a small smile. For an unknown reason, Amon's blood started to boil upon seeing that, he didn't know why, but if Sakaki saw that, he would have teased Amon til the day he died. Robin sat down next to Azuma and started flirting with him. A few min later Robin followed him to the backdoor, Amon followed. Fortunately for Robin since Amon had spent a lot of time with her since they were kids trying to kill each other, she knew his every move, even though how much she hated him, she still felt secure of him tailing her.

Azuma leaded Robin to the backdoor and got outside, Amon followed closely behind, suddenly he grabbed Robin's arms and threw her to the wall, Robin screamed. Amon stepped out from the hiding and shot at him, however Azuma did a quick jump and dodged Amon's shots, he lifted his hand up, and Amon saw a few objects flew towards him, Amon murmured a few words and a strong gush of wind swirled around him, giving protection from the objects aiming at Amon.

Robin got up from the ground, and looked at the target; her body glows as fire were being shot towards Azuma, at the same time Karasuma and Sakaki ran to the scene, and fired their best shots of Orbo at Azuma, he fell on the ground, unconscious. Robin dropped to the ground at the same time, still feeling the pain from being thrown to the wall. Amon ran to Robin and helped her up, she gave him a small smile. If Amon had not turn around, Robin would have notice that small blush that found its way onto his face. "Thanks," she said. Amon just ignored her. 'Asshole', Robin murmured to herself. 'I heard that, bitch.' Amon replied.

As the factory people took the body away, Karasuma, Sakaki, Robin and Amon were on their way back to the office.

"Good job guys, you will be expecting a good bonus from Zaizen." Karasuma informed them. Amon and Robin were happy at the thought, but it got cut off by a horrible news. "However," Karasuma continued. "Amon and Robin, you two will be sent to training camp."

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT the $#&&#$$& ? Holy &$$#$&." was all Amon and Robin could let out at that moment.

"But…but..bu….wh…why?" Amon stuttered.

"Because you two need to get along in order to have the best result in every assignment, the camp is for 2 weeks, I will be informed of your daily results, any trouble and you will be punished severely, once it's over I will see the result of your friendship, if it's still like this, training camp will be very happy to take you back." Karasuma replied in a very happy way that sent shiver down Amon and Robin's spine.

'Crazy woman', Robin sighed.

As they arrived at the office, Doujima were waiting impatiently. She hugged Robin and Amon for doing such a good job. They were going to celebrate afterward at Harry's.

After dinner Doujima drove home with Robin, and Michael went with Amon. Robin threw herself on the couch as soon as the door was open. Sleepiness and exhaustion were taking over her. She fell asleep instantly. Robin woke up the next day with a pissed off face thinking about training camp with Amon.

"I mean, that's gotta be the worst idea ever…want me to go training camp with that fucked up piece of crap who never think about anyone but himself, god kill me now." Robin screamed.

Getting to the office wasn't tough, dealing with Amon there and working with him is. Amon weren't so happy about it either. As they dragged themselves to their desks, death glare and colourful insults were flying towards each other.

It's going to be a very very long training camp.

**A/N: Ok, thats end of chapter 2.**

**Coming up, chapter 3 will see how Amon and Robin cope with training camp.**

**Please read and review D**


End file.
